The Princess and Her Dragon
by Argo0
Summary: When Lucy was young, she'd been told that knights were good and dragons were bad. But now that she's older, she thinks that knights are loud, annoying and disrupt perfectly good cuddle time and dragons are warm, friendly, perfect for cuddle time, and deserving of 'rewarding'. NALU SMUT.
**WARNING: This story contains sexual material that people may find offensive, such as pseudo-bestiality (one of the humans has animal like features, otherwise known as a furry). If this bothers you then you should probably leave now.**

AN: Hello, my name Argo0. I am a fanfic author who pretty much just writes smut whose written stories for Chuck, Harry Potter and HTTYD. I do take requests or listen to other people's ideas, although I can be pretty lazy at times so I wouldn't make any promises on when it would get done.

I got the idea for this story from this picture, so if you'd like a better idea of what Natsu looks like in this story, you can go see for yourself. It should probably be mentioned as well that I have no connection to the artist and this has been done completely without their knowledge. The picture can be found here divergentsoulstars . tumblr . It's the picture on the cover.

Anyway with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy story and feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy grumbled incoherently as she awoke from her pleasant slumber and noticed three things. The first two were common occurrences in her life and were generally present every morning she woke up. The morning sunlight streaming through the window of her tower, showering her bedroom in the early morning light and the warm body pressing against her own naked one, a feeling she treasured greatly.

The finally thing she noticed about that morning was also the primary culprit to her blissful slumber being disturbed. It didn't happen often enough to really impact her life, but it did happen with enough frequency that she felt justified in complaining about it. That morning, Princess Lucy of the Heartphilia family was awoken by some jackass, probably a knight, shouting a challenge outside her tower.

"COME FACE ME YOU WRETCHED DRAGON. I HAVE COME TO SAVE FAIR PRINCESS LUCY FROM YOUR EVIL CLUTCHES."

Said dragon merely tightened his 'evil' clutches in an attempt to bring his princess closer to him, an action that was met with a happy hum from Lucy. It would have been a perfect morning were they able to continue like that for a few more hours. Unfortunately, the stupid armoured ponce outside her tower didn't appear as if he was going to go anywhere anytime soon.

"NATSU THE FIRE DRAGON, THE EVIL FIEND THAT IMPRISONS THE FAIR MAIDEN, FACE ME YOU SCALY COWARD."

Lucy groaned again. No, clearing whatever plans she had of morning snuggling with her draconic lover were simply not going to happen today. "Natsu," the blonde said softly, gently nudging him with her elbow.

Natsu merely groaned, and unconsciously nuzzled the crook of her neck. Normally she'd be perfectly content to let him continue, but there was an unwanted visitor who was unlikely to leave on his own accord. "Natsu," she said, sharper this time with a harder jab of her elbow.

"Gah," he cried in pain. She would probably apologise later, after he had done what he had to. "What was that for?"

"COME FIGHT ME DRAGON. I, SIR ARCHIBALD OF HARGEON, CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE FAIR PRINCESS YOU HAVE UNJUSTLY KEPT PRISONER FOR FIFTEEN YEARS."

Natsu groaned in displeasure as he realised why Lucy had awoken him. "Can't these stupid knights pick a reasonable hour to have their ass handed to them," he grumbled moving from the bed and began looking for his pants.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "These are guys whose greatest achievement is that their noble father came inside their mother. Doesn't always leave a lot of room for intelligence with all that 'pedigree'," the blonde said snidely, before locking her gaze on the sight before her.

She watched with elated breath as her naked lover searched for his pants, which had been thrown away last night before they had ravaged each other. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, not physically fully human, yet close enough for her desires. She, like most young princesses, had been told what dragons were, yet she was surprised when she had learned that Natsu was indeed a dragon, as he hadn't looked like what she thought a dragon would look like.

True, Natsu had claws and talons and scaled limbs, yet they only went as far as his elbows and knees, at which point blood red scales met tanned flesh in a fusion that fixated Lucy. Then of course were his horns, wings, tail and pointed ears, the truly draconic features he possessed. The more superstitious people would claim that those features marked him as a demon but for Lucy, they were unique and added to Natsu's overall image of strength that she found irresistible. Not to mention the, arguably, most unique feature of them all, his salmon coloured hair. But beyond those features, he appeared perfectly human, with toned upper legs, arms, and torso and a handsome face that never failed to make her melt with longing whenever he gazed at her. His form may not have been fully human, but to her he was perfect.

Sometimes, in her daydreams, she liked to think that Natsu had been created just for her, her perfect companion, and she felt that the time they spent together simply proved it. She loved how his strong tail would wrap itself around her waist or torso while they were in the throes of lovemaking, or how his horns were the perfect object to tightly hold while he devoured her core, thus saving his adorable pink hair from being ripped out. Or how she loved to feel the parts of his body that transitioned from scales to flesh, which had a strange texture, but not unpleasant to touch. Or how, after a night of vigorous lovemaking, he would wrap his wings around them, cocooning them in their own little world.

"Ah hah, found you, you sneaky cloths," Natsu cried out, interrupting Lucy's ogling as he covered his lean legs with the garment.

Lucy sighed in disappointment as Natsu moved to the window, the only portal to the outside world in her tower. "Don't worry, this won't take long," he said, throwing the comment over his shoulder.

The blonde merely gave an annoyed grunt. "We could be snuggling if not for that jackass," she grumbled, acting very un-princess like. "Hurry up and crush him, then quickly come back to bed."

Natsu's grin widened at her command. "Yeah, I'm all fired up now," he cheered before leaping from the window, leaving an amused lover giggling at his antics and remembering on how all this came to be.

When Lucy was four years old, her family, the royal family of Fiore, was told that a witch had predicted that she would be the most beautiful woman the kingdom had ever seen. This naturally made the Heartphila's, King Jude and Queen Layla very happy, until they learned that this same witch planned to kidnap their young daughter and steal her beauty for herself. So they did what any parents of royal prestige would do in their position; build a tower in the middle of nowhere, hire a wizard to cast protective enchantments over it, find a dragon to guard the tower and lock their four-year-old princess in it, the idea being that any knight brave and strong enough to beat the dragon could protect her from the witch.

Of course at the time Lucy didn't really understand any of this. All she knew what that her family had left her alone somewhere with nothing more than a scary dragon.

But then, about a month after her parents had left her in the tower that would be her home for the next fifteen years, she actually met that dragon, such as he was. In reality, he was a boy with wings, fangs, claws, talons, horns, pointed ears and perhaps strangest of all, pink hair. Of course the little dragon boy huffed and pouted and adamantly insisted that his hair was salmon coloured, not pink. And that was how she met Natsu Dragneel, the dragon guarding her tower.

To most outsiders, or at least human outsiders, they were a pair who were destined to be at odds with each other. She was the beautiful and virginal princess, imprisoned in the tower for whatever arbitrary reason and needed to be rescued by a brave and daring knight, while he was the ferocious and vile beast that would give no mercy and deserved none in return. But oddly enough, two lonely four year olds didn't really care about those distinctions. To them, all the saw in each other was a possible friend to help chase away the loneliness.

The day Lucy met Natsu was perhaps the best day of her life. She never really had friends when she lived at the royal palace in Crocus, her mother and her mother's servants being her only real form of companionship. Natsu however was her age and just as eager to play as she was. So instead of guarding and being ferocious like dragons were supposed to be and doing… whatever it was princesses were supposed to do when they were locked up, they became friends and spent their days playing to their hearts content.

And it was through Natsu that she made other friends as well. The wizard's magic that protected her tower meant that only the knights of the noblest blood could enter the tower's grounds to challenge the dragon, but they found out that creatures of magical blood could also enter unmolested, although only a knight could remove her from the protective enchantments. Natsu, thinking that the now six-year-old Lucy might appreciate other girls to talk to, travelled to the nearby town of Fairy Tail, a hidden haven for all those who weren't fully human and brought back some others who would quickly become some of Lucy's closest friends.

There was the pixie Levy, who shared a love for reading that Lucy also possessed and the two spent hours reading and talking about their favourite books. Levy was also never far from the metal dragon Gajeel, who possessed the same draconic features as Natsu, only a metallic grey scales covered his arms and legs instead of blood red. The two dragon boys would usually rough house outside the tower while the pixie and the princess talked animatedly between themselves.

Through Natsu and Levy, Lucy also made many more friends: the siren Juvia and the frost spirit Gray, the former harbouring a colossal crush on the latter; the fairy queen Erza, who seemed to scare everyone she met but could also be very caring at times; the future seeing dryad Cana, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna, the shapeshifting Strauss siblings, even the king of Fairy Tail, the gnome mage Makarov and his huge thunder dragon grandson Laxus had all welcomed Lucy with opened arms and hearts. She even met Natsu's father, the fire dragon king Igneel, who looked much more like what she had expected dragons to look like, until he transformed into the dragon-human hybrid that his son usually looked like. It was then she learned that dragons could transform into their larger forms at will, but younger drakes such as Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Natsu's adorable little sister, the sky dragon Wendy, generally preferred to stay in their humanoid form as it was easier to control and not cause unnecessary damage. Seeing how much damage the Natsu and Gajeel did cause when they fought, Lucy would have hated to see what they could do in their dragon forms.

So for Lucy, who had been locked in the tower against her will, time passed quickly and pleasantly, her days filled with laughter and friends frequently visiting her tower while her ever faithful dragon boy was never far from her side. However, as they got older, things undoubtedly changed.

Turns out that when all children, regardless of whether they're human or dragon, reach a certain age, they begin to have thoughts of a certain and very un-childlike nature. When Lucy was twelve she began noticing for the first time that Natsu was actually pretty cute. By the time she hit fifteen, pretty cute had become, really hot, and she definitely wasn't talking about his temperature. It seemed every night she dreamt of Natsu and herself entwined in a lover's embrace. Her best friend had suddenly become her crush and inspiration for her more… mature dreams.

It was also at fifteen that she confessed her feelings to the dragon boy-quickly-turning-into-a-man, at the prodding of Levy and Juvia. She had been so nervous but she eventually got the words out only to be met with a confused dragon. Natsu had always been a bit dense when it came to feelings and at first had not realised what she was stuttering about, but when he finally caught on to what she was confessing, his face turned bright red before he too declared his feelings for her. They stood there, on a grassy knoll near her tower, the sun setting behind them with blushing faces and big wide smiles, happy that the other felt the same way about them. And it was also at fifteen that she and Natsu shared their first kiss together.

It was perfect because it was with Natsu, but even so, neither of them took into account teeth and tongues when they kissed so they weren't really sure what they were doing. But they were two teenagers in love without adult supervision, so they found plenty of opportunities to practice, and soon their make out sessions had evolved from teenaged fumbling into masterful messages of their passion and lust for each other.

However, despite the lack of adult supervision, it did not mean that Lucy and Natsu simply fell into bed with each other. She never got the detailed talk about 'princess's need to wait till their married, preferably to a prince, before sleeping with him' but she also knew that she wasn't quite ready to take that step yet either. And even though Natsu was a red blooded male who had absolutely noticed how… grown up Lucy had become, he cared for her too much to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready to do, so he allowed her to set the pace on the physical side of their blossoming relationship.

Still, it was when Lucy was sixteen that she decided to take that plunge with Natsu. Their first time was magical, in that it wasn't. She had imagined that Natsu had received not a small amount of coaching from Erza, Levy, Juvia and the Strauss sisters, but their advice still hadn't been enough to ease his nerves. He had burnt their romantic dinner and melted most of the scent candles when he tried to light them with his fire breath. Perhaps the most embarrassing of all was that he came the moment Lucy had revealed her naked body to his eyes.

Yet after a few minutes of awkwardness the pair laughed off the disastrous date and then they managed to get things right. Like for most of their relationship, Natsu allowed her to set the pace, and refused to move until he knew she was ok to go further. He waited and listened at all the right times and they had climaxed together, sharing something incredible. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arm, completely silent and just listening to the other's heartbeat.

Like with kissing, the lack of adult supervision gave Natsu and Lucy all the time in the world to explore each other's and their own bodies, finding out what they liked and what they didn't. They quickly became addicted to each other and would more often than not spend their time performing more carnal activities. Their friends from Fairy Tail had learned quickly that surprise visits to the tower were taken at your own risk.

The last fifteen years of Lucy's life had been nothing short of magical, especially the last three with the intimacy she shared with Natsu transcending anything she could have imagined her life to be. However, one thing she could do without was the knights, as she was grumpily reminded of by the sounds of battle outside her tower window.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, little Lucy knew that someday, a knight would come by to 'rescue' her from the 'evil' dragon. Of course little Lucy didn't really care about any of that, not when there were all kinds of fun for her to have with her best friend. But when she was twelve that's when they started arriving.

At first, Lucy found herself conflicted, because she knew this was how it was supposed to be; princess locked in the tower and guarded by the dragon, dragon gets slain by the knight, princess and knight lives happily ever after with thirty-three babies. But Lucy didn't want anyone to slay her best friend, and she wasn't entirely sure about a happily ever after without Natsu either.

It didn't take long for Lucy to become unconflicted though. Each knight that challenged Natsu was arrogant, loud, annoying and very mean to her best friend. The princess soon found herself cheering on the dragon boy as knight after knight challenged him and found her guardian to be too much. As she got older she began rewarding Natsu for his victory with a small kiss on the cheek, which eventually became a lengthy kiss on the lips and soon that too escalated to a session of lovemaking. Unsurprising, Natsu fought harder these days and while she disliked the constant interruption that the knights provided, Lucy had to admit that she looked forward to rewarding her dragon.

Speaking of which, judging by the unmanly screams from the annoying knight, Natsu should be finishing up there soon, so she should prepare to reward him. She threw off the covers of the bed she shared with Natsu and turned herself around so that she was now facing the window on her stomach. She propped herself up on her elbows, making sure that her arms provided a frame for her ample cleavage. Glancing at a mirror to the side of the room, she felt her pose made her look very seductive, and was sure this would get Natsu turned on. Her isolation in the tower had meant she didn't know what all men like, but three years of having sex with Natsu meant that she definitely knew what he like, and that was the important thing.

Soon enough the light from the tower window was eclipsed by the form of her lover, looking a little scruffy from combat and smug from victory. Lucy unconsciously licked her lips as she noticed a small bead of sweat slide down Natsu's very manly chest. The dragon saw this and how his princess was posing, and couldn't help but smirk. "Aren't you going to ask who won," he asked, his eyes struggling to stay on her face and away from her irresistible cleavage.

"Of course not," Lucy playfully scoffed, before softening a little. "I have faith that my dragon will always defeat those stupid knights."

Natsu gave her that boyish grin that she loved so much. "In that case, do I get my reward," he asked.

"Hmm, I think you deserve it," she said, pretending to think for a moment, when they both know that she was just as eager to give the reward as he was to receive it. "Just as soon as you've gotten rid of those pants and come over here."

Natsu wasted no time as he quickly yanked off his pants, and strode towards his lover, his half-mast member bobbing up and down in front of her face. Without moving anything other than her head, Lucy latched onto his shaft with her mouth and began suckling the head. Her draconic lover moaned as she wrapped her mouth around his cock. "Hells Lucy," he moaned as she began bobbing up and down. "You mouth on my dick feels so good."

Her beautiful brown eyes gazed up and they met his own black coal orbs and gave him that smile with her eyes that never failed to get his blood racing. She lavished her affections onto his member, slowly but steadily continuing to move her head along the shaft and enjoyed the feeling of his manhood becoming harder inside her mouth. It didn't take long for Natsu's penis to reach its full length, about nine inches, and though it became harder to maintain her rhythm, particularly when she was trying to keep her arms and cleavage in position, an abundance of practice meant that it wasn't a problem.

Or it wouldn't be, if Natsu could show restraint. He was a passionate creature and while she loved that about him, it did make it difficult to keep up at times. "Luce," he gasped, placing his scaly hands on her blonde hair. "It feels so good… need more…"

It was all the warning she got before Natsu thrust himself all the way down her throat causing Lucy to moan in protest. While she didn't mind a bit of rough play now and then she really didn't like it when he just shoved his manhood into her mouth like that. Not that she was against the act itself, she just wished he'd give a bit more warning. That said, there had been many times in the past where she had been overwhelmed by the pleasure of having her draconic lover devour her and simply grabbed his horns or hair and pressed him harder into her core, so it wasn't like she completely blameless.

Nevertheless, Natsu was Natsu, and it was unlikely he was going to change his passionate and sometime reckless behaviour anytime soon. And truth be told, she didn't really want him to anyway. He was perfect just the way he was, which some might find an odd thought, seeing as the dragon was fucking the princess's face with great enthusiasm, the need to not hurt Lucy his only restrain. "Ah… so good, Luce…" her lover moaned, his pace quickening.

She had been caught off guard by his suddenness but she recovered quickly enough and relaxed her throat, allowing Natsu to continue his movements. As rough as he could be, she still enjoyed the taste of him on her tongue and the feeling of his cock in her mouth. She also made sure that every one of his thrusts were met with her tongue running along the underbelly of his shaft, massaging the moving member. It was a trick that never failed to excite Natsu and this occasion was not the exception. "Ah… Oh Mavis… Lucy… here… it… comes…" he warned, her previous protest seemingly had registered, at least for the time being.

With the last syllable being hissed by the dragon, his seed fired from his manhood and Lucy readily accepted the discharge in her mouth, savouring the taste and texture of her lover's cum. It never failed to please Natsu for her to swallow his seed, and it was an act that she enjoyed greatly as well. After all she loved everything about Natsu.

She gulped down the final spurt before slowly pulling away from the dragon's manhood, smiling lovingly at Natsu. "Did you enjoy that, my dragon," she purred.

She giggled at his furious nod. "I'm glad. Now then, what part of your reward would you like next?"

Natsu answered without hesitation. "I want to taste you," he said while licking his lips. "Every. Last. Inch."

With incredible swiftness, Lucy had found herself flipped over onto her back with Natsu on top of her. She barely had time to gasp before her dragon's lips were upon her own, his tongue thrusting its way into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue ravaged her mouth, something that she experienced frequently, yet always craved. Her dragon was eager to taste every inch of her mouth, the flavour of his own essence not a deterrent at all.

Soon however Natsu removed his mouth from hers, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips. She already missed his attentions yet before she could utter a voice of complaint, Natsu lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking along her sensitive skin. Lucy's breath hitched as Natsu started paying attention to his favourite spot on her neck, a particularly sensitive point near her pulse that never failed to arouse her, and this time was no exception.

She moaned lustfully as Natsu slowly moved from that spot on her neck, trailing kisses lower on her neck. From there he lightly pressed his lips against her shoulder, collarbone and upper torso before arriving upon her generous mounds. "Mmm, I love your breasts Lucy," Natsu spoke in a joyful whisper, licking and kissing all over the fleshy orb. "They're so big and soft."

Lucy moaned again as Natsu took one of her erect nipples into his mouth. "Mmm, and they're all yours Natsu."

The dragon man gave no indication of hearing her, he merely mauled her breasts with his usual vigour. His mouth felt like a wonderful fire against the flesh of her mounds, licking, kissing, sucking and occasionally, gently biting her breast. While Natsu used his mouth to attend to one of the blonde's tits, his hand saw to the other one, his well-practiced scaled hands masterfully massaging the large fleshy orb. "Oh Natsu," she gasped when he swapped to her other breast. "That feels wonderful."

Again, Natsu remained silent in favour of lavishing Lucy's beasts with his mouth and hands. After a few minutes though, the princess felt Natsu's mouth move on from her bountiful mounds as he once again began trailing light kisses further down her body. She couldn't complain too much though as his hands were still working their magic on her breasts and she knew that once he reached his final destination she would reach even higher levels of pleasure.

Natsu knew what he wanted, to taste his princess's sweet nectar but he knew that he could take his time. After all, Lucy tasted sweet all over, was the thought that entered his head as he kissed her lower abdomen, so it wasn't like taking his time was a hardship for him. Lucy's gasp as he licked her belly button was particularly encouraging.

As Natsu's mouth finally did reach its final destination, Lucy gasped again as his tongue made contact with her sensitive clit. That single gasp soon turned into an orchestra of erotic moans as Natsu's mouth began exploring her cavern for the millionth time. "Natsu…" Lucy groaned as she gripped the dragon's horns, her mind becoming clouded from the ecstasy her dragon created with his tongue and hands still on her breasts. "So good… please… devour me…"

Natsu needed no encouragement. His tongue weaved through Lucy's lower lips and deep into her core, the blonde's moans music to his ears. And her taste! It was a taste he had sampled many, many times before, but it was also a taste that Natsu would never grow tired of. It was like the sweetest nectar to exist, and it was all his. And Natsu made sure to never waste a drop of his lover's delicious honey, as he greedily lapped up everything Lucy had, and knew that soon she would achieve her peak and expel more of her delectable juices. "Natsu… so close…" Lucy cried as she began to tremble in pleasure, her orgasm quickly approaching. "I'm… ah… oh yes… Natsu… NATSU…"

With a cry of his name, his princess came, although Natsu did not stop licking her nether region, rather his tongue moved faster, eager to ensure none of Lucy's climax escaped him. He kept licking as her orgasm tore through her body, her squirming form making it difficult to properly attend to her, but Natsu was never one to let his lover's vibrating body prevent him from completely his favourite task. When Lucy finally did begin to calm down, he finished cleaning her up from her peak. Once finished he pulled himself away from her honeypot, gently shaking her loosened grip from his horns, and crawling back up her body and hovering above her.

As Lucy's head cleared from the effects of her peak, she saw her dragon looking down at her, his gaze longing and loving. "I'm supposed to be rewarding you," she said with a small pout.

Natsu merely grinned at you. "I got you taste you and hear you cry my name, that's plenty of reward," he told his princess earnestly.

Natsu could be very dense at times, but sometimes he said things so sincerely that Lucy melted inside, knowing that she was all his heart desired, just as he was all her's desired. However, instead of following it up with a declaration of her own feelings, she chose a different and more playful path. "So does that mean you don't want the rest of your reward," she teased returning his grin.

He pressed his body against her's, and she could feel his erection pressing against her belly. "What do you think," Natsu asked, grinding himself against her soft skin.

Lucy gently pushed her dragon off of her and pulled herself away before flipping herself over and getting up on her hands and knees with her rear to her draconic lover. She then looked over her shoulder to see Natsu's eyes locked onto her ass and it made her smirk erotically. "Well then, if my mighty dragon wants his reward," she began, wiggling her ass at him. "Then he better come claim it."

Natsu needed no further invitation than that. He crawled up onto the bed and placed his clawed hands onto Lucy's firm behind, the princess moaning as his warm scales made contact with her soft flesh. He then lined himself up with her exposed entrance and gently slid himself in, causing both dragon and princess to groan in pleasure. "Mmm, I love this feeling," hummed Lucy.

"Me too," said Natsu, as he began moving in and out of his lover. "You're so tight… so warm…"

Lucy merely moaned in response as Natsu's tip touched the deepest part of her cavern. She loved the feeling of his large member stretching her walls wide and filling her to the brim. She also loved how warm and secure she felt when Natsu's strong tail worm its way around her belly, holding her to the dragon. She had seen that tail send heavily armoured knights flying back into the forest, so it delighted her to be one of the few people who knew how gentle it was and how wonderful it felt against her skin, wrapping her in a lover's embrace.

She also loved how her body shook after every thrust as her lover pounded her from behind, a reminder of how powerful he was, and that he was her's. "Yes Natsu… more… more…" Lucy begged, eagerly longing for her next climax.

Natsu grinned and tightened his grip on Lucy's buttocks, his claws digging further into her soft flesh. Once, when they were children, he had accidently cut Lucy with his claws when their game had become a bit rough. Fortunately, Erza and Mirajane had been nearby, and were able to easily mend the scratch, which hadn't been too deep but Natsu remember feeling a large amount of fear that his best friend wouldn't want to be his friend any more. Of course Lucy had already forgiven him and forgotten the ordeal, and they simply went back to their games, although Natsu would always be more careful with his claws.

However, when their relationship became sexual, Natsu quickly learned that Lucy loved his draconic features, to the point of arousal, and said that she didn't mind his claws pressing against her flesh while they made love. She seemed to like being reminded that he was a dragon during the throes of their passion. So he accommodated her, even though he thought she was weird, like he was currently doing, yet always making sure that his claws never dug so deep to break her gorgeous skin. "You're so tight…" he murmured. "And so wet… you love my dragon cock… don't you, princess?"

"Oh yes," Lucy cried to his dirty talk. "Your dragon cock... so big… so good… I love it… I love you."

"And I… ah… love you…" Natsu groaned, willing his tail from her belly to her crotch, the monstrous appendage rubbing against her clit. "Now… cum for me… my princess… my Lucy…"

Lucy's screamed was so high pitched she almost made Natsu wince from the sound, yet hearing his princess, his mate, cry in pleasure he had cause was not something the fire dragon would regret.

So overtaken were her senses by ecstasy that barely had time to register Natsu's movements, beyond the delicious feeling of his pounding of her, yet before she knew what was happening, Natsu had flipped her from her hands and knees and she was on her back, her draconic lover gazing down at her once again. "I'm close," Natsu announced at her questioning look. "And I what to see your face when you cum again."

Lucy smiled lustfully as she wrapped her legs around her dragon's waist, her heels resting at the base on his tail and her arms around his neck. "By all means," she gasped, as he thrust into her again. "Fuck me… Natsu…"

He knew that the way Lucy's walls were squeezing him, like a warm, wet vice made of velvet, and the feeling of her perfect long legs wrapped around his, he wasn't going to last long. But he was still determined to hold off, if for no other reason to see the face Lucy made when she came. He placed a hand on her pleasant rump, to help steady his furious thrusting while placing his other hand on her breast, rubbing the tip of his claw against the tip of her nipple while massaging her fleshy mound to further her own pleasure.

It was fortunate for his control then that Lucy, who had just come, was quickly approaching another orgasm, her dragon's powerful pounding driving her closer to the edge with each thrust. "Natsu… so close…" she murmured. "Please, keep going…"

"I'm close too," Natsu told her in a strained voice. "Not... sure... how much longer… I can hold… you feel… too good… ARRGGG."

With a mighty and draconic roar, Natsu came, his member unleashing a torrent of cum into Lucy's waiting womb and painting her insides wait. The seed flowing inside her set off a chain reaction in the princess's own body, the feeling of Natsu's semen travelling through her body and filling her to the brim and the warm sensation it created triggered her own orgasm. "NATSU…" she screamed once again as her body seized up and her arched her back, the name of her lover echoing through the bedroom.

Natsu loved watching her face when she came. It was so beautiful and wanton, and it was just for him. "Lucy," he whispered reverently, pressing her body tighter against his own.

The dragon remained sheathed inside his princess for a moment longer, reluctant to move himself from his lover, and she just as reluctant to see him withdraw. Natsu turned them over so she could lay on top of his muscular chest and then wrapped his wings around them. He wasn't really sure why Lucy liked him doing this, probably just a weird princess thing, but several times in the past she had mentioned that she really liked being shielded by his wings during their post-coital embrace, and for Natsu, that was more than enough reason to do something.

From where she lay on his chest, Lucy placed her chin on his sternum to gaze upon her dragon's strong facial features. He in turn bent his neck forward to gaze upon her face flushed with a post-orgasmic glow, a beauty that was for him and him alone. "So, did you enjoy your reward," Lucy asked him, smiling at him lovingly.

It was a smile Natsu returned with his usual boyish grin. "You bet," he said cheerful, making his lover giggle.

They laid there in silence, enjoying each other's physical presence as Natsu's member softened inside of his lover, yet neither made any motion to separate. "I love you Natsu," Lucy spoke softly. "I'm so glad I was sent to this tower, because I can't imagine being this happy otherwise."

Natsu smiled softly at her. "I can't either," he told her, tightening his hold around her. "I love you too."

They shared a look of lust, love and longing and were perfectly happy to just keep lying there for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, while they were more than content to ignore the outside world, the outside world was not so eager to forget them.

"COME FACE ME TO YOU WRETCHED DRAGON. I, SIR FALKER OF ONIBUS, CHALLENGE YOU TO SAVE PRINCESS LUCY."

Both Natsu and Lucy groaned in annoyance. "Won't these damned knights give it a rest," Lucy grumbled. "We've already had to deal with one today, can't they come back tomorrow?"

As if to answer her question, the voice from outside continued. "AND I WILL NOT LEAVE HERE UNTIL THE PRINCESS IS SAFE AND SOUND."

They both groaned again. "Guess I better see to that asshole," Natsu growled in annoyance. True, he was always eager for a fight, but he was missing out on cuddles with Lucy, and that wasn't a fair trade.

With great regret, Natsu finally withdrew himself from Lucy's womanhood, who moaned at the lose. As the dragon got off the bed and looked for his pants, as he couldn't remember where he had dropped them, Lucy perked up in a realisation. "You know, this knight being here isn't exactly a bad thing," she began with a sly grin.

Natsu merely looked confused at his princess. "How could it be a good thing," he asked bewildered. "You hate the knights more than I do."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "It's true they are an irritating interruption," she admitted before shooting a lusty look at her lover. "But on the upside, once you beat him, then I get to reward you again."

Natsu's mood did a one eighty instantly. "Alright, I'm all fired up now," he cheered, charging out the window without any pants.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably as the naked dragon leapt from her window. She couldn't help but wonder what the knight might think, when the naked dragon man appears before him, having come from the princess's chamber. Might this spread a rumour that she was no longer virginal as many of these knights thought she was? Might the scandal evolve, that the princess in the tower had fallen in love, not with the heroic knight but rather the vile beast that guard her? She could only hope. Maybe if the knights thought that she had been touched by 'foul beasts' then maybe they wouldn't bother her, and she and her dragon could live out their lives, undisturbed by those who might want to rip them apart.

Perhaps that might happen, or perhaps it won't. Either way, as Lucy heard the sounds of battle and the knight's horrified screams, she resolved herself that she would continue to love and cheer on her dragon, and once he was victorious, then he would be rewarded by his princess.

After all, there were certainly worse fates than to spend her days with the one she loved.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
